coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanon Ozu
Kanon Ozu (小津歌音, Ozu Kanon) is Shion's elder twin sister. She's a member of the Coppelion Clean-up crew. She's a third year highschool student. Appearance Kanon is a slim teenage girl, with blond hair and red eyes. She wears a white blouse, a blue ribbon bow tie, and a orange cardigan. She also wears a blue skirt with brown high heel boots. During the winter, she would wear a brown coat, dark red mittens, and a red plaid scarf. Personality Kanon is a naughty girl, like Shion. She and her twin sister, Shion, had opened the barrel of contaminated materials that made Ibara angry and panic. Different from Shion, she does not talk that much. She is reckless, sadistic, and doesn't want to give up. She is also greedy which was shown when she used Shion as a human shield. But in reality, they care for each other and help each other stand even protecting Shion. Relationships Shion Ozu As her twin sister, they care and protect each other standing up for one another. Ibara Naruse They hate Ibara for scolding them everytime they do something wrong. They also hate her for annoying them and teaming up with humans. Haruto Kurosawa They also hate him for teaming up with Ibara's team, even displeased when he protected them. Taeko Nomura Abilities and Powers She can generate electricitywhich was a result from from having an electric eel gene inserted into her own. She also has an Electrical Discharge ability, she can sense ions from people's bodies within one kilometer. Her weak point is water fearing that she may electrify her-self. Because electricity runs through her body, Kanon does not feel or percieve pain as she stated that she feels numb all over her body. She cannot repeatedly use her electricity powers as it injures her internally if it is overused. Her body glows by itself in the darkness (like when they are underground at the Shinto Bank in Shinjuku). Weapons M79 Grenade Launcher While not using her electricity powers, her common weapon of choice is a gun that looks like a M79 grenade launcher as her main firearm throughout the story. It seems to be her favorite weapon since she is constantly using it while the others (aside Ibara) change their weapons frequently. Revolvers Kanon wields dual revolvers during the Roppongi Hills infiltration. History Shion's twin elder sister, same with the other Coppelions are clones that made from combining various benefiting DNA. Their DNA are originally from an actress who is Kuon Ozu being found out as a series killer behind her career. She had her power because they spliced her DNA with a electric eel's. Because Kanon knew how Shion was repeatedly experimented by the scientists that develop the Coppelions, she thinks and states that they weren't made for the sole purpose to save people in Tokyo. Major Battles Trivia * Kanon's production code is C-3. * Despite not paying attention in class, Kanon does know and remember the lessons taught in her school. An example is when she talks and knows the process of Nuclear Reaction and science-related topics with Taeko and Ibara. * Her personal pronoun is "ore" (オレ) which is frequently used by men, it is usually rude depending on the context. * She was called "electric eel girl" (電気ウナギ女 lit.electric eel woman) by Kurobe. * She mentions that she envies Shion because she is able to percieve pain. * Kanon mentions that because "it is convinient staying here" they often settle and rest at Kabukichou. * People often refer her to Mikoto Misaka from the Toaru Majutsu no Index series because of how they can create and control electricity. * Her surname Ozu (小津) means "a small harbor" or "a small ferry". Her given name Kanon (歌音) "sounds of a song". References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters